


В "Кофейной гуще"

by maybeheir



Category: Homestuck, Лабиринты Ехо - Макс Фрай | The Labyrinths of Echo - Max Frei
Genre: Cozy, Crossover, Gen, General, Homage, It's something, i don't know what is this genre
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-08
Updated: 2018-12-08
Packaged: 2019-09-14 06:59:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,600
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16908309
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/maybeheir/pseuds/maybeheir
Summary: А есть еще сновидцы – они до сих пор приходят в Город, Трише даже иногда кажется, будто их стало в последнее время еще больше, интересно, почему? Правда, они оставались такими же – кто-то бродил по городу, восторженно осматривая окрестности, кто-то обживался, не осознавая, что утром все исчезнет в последнюю минуту дремы, кто-то запоминал дорогу – на случай, если вдруг завернет сюда наяву.Из таких вот сновидцев были и двое новых гостей «Кофейной гущи».





	В "Кофейной гуще"

**Author's Note:**

> I've decided to post my works in russian here as well. Gonna translate this one tomorrow probably and post a translation, if anyone's interested.  
> An old work, and an odd crossover, was made due to being friends with someone who was also both into Max Frei and Homestuck. Extremely obscure, I'm aware of that. Do I care? Not at all.

Новые гости — всегда хорошо. Так рассуждала Триша.

Бывает, гости приходят из города. Обычно они приходят днем, когда Франка нет в «Гуще» — или почти нет, он вечно то появляется, то исчезает — приходят выпить чашку-другую травяного чаю, пересказать городские сплетни, обсудить пару-тройку новостей и уходят, не дожидаясь вечера.  
Бывают те гости, что приходят и остаются, как, например, Макс и Меламори. Их уже не воспринимаешь как гостей, они скорее как члены семьи или сожители. Скорее второе, а то странная семейка получается — Франк, который точно «дядюшка», Макс, «подруга-сестра» Меламори и она сама, Триша.  
Бывают те гости, которые приходят под вечер, когда в «Кофейной гуще» уже хозяйничает Франк, варит свой знаменитый кофе, за который принято расплачиваться чудесами или историями. Такие гости, как, например, друзья Макса из других миров — Джуффин или Кофа, или Шурф. Они задерживаются до утра, могут задержаться на пару дней, если их не держат дела и не требуют вернуться обратно они же.

А есть еще сновидцы — они до сих пор приходят в Город, Трише даже иногда кажется, будто их стало в последнее время еще больше, интересно, почему? Правда, они оставались такими же — кто-то бродил по городу, восторженно осматривая окрестности, кто-то обживался, не осознавая, что утром все исчезнет в последнюю минуту дремы, кто-то запоминал дорогу — на случай, если вдруг завернет сюда наяву.  
Из таких вот сновидцев были и двое новых гостей «Кофейной гущи».

* * *

Их первым нашел Макс — говорил, что бродил по Городу (что-то про «северо-западный проход» было в словах — какая жалость, что Триша прослушала) и наткнулся на них. Шли по мостовой, держась за руки, как брат и сестра из сказки про злую мачеху, смотрели на дома и подолгу спорили на перекрестках, куда свернуть.

«И правда, как брат и сестра» — подумала Триша, когда в первый раз их увидела. Оба темноволосые, с открытыми и добрыми лицами и похожими улыбками. Сколько им лет, кошка не взялась бы сказать — на вид вроде по 16, а глаза детские совсем, удивленно сверкают из-за стекол очков — квадратных у юноши-мальчика, круглых у девушки-девочки.

— Как здесь... уютно, — проговорила девочка-девушка, и белые ушки на ее голове шевельнулись — собачьи уши, вот удивительно! Из какого же они мира, интересно?  
— Интересно, чье это воспоминание? — гадал вслух мальчик-юноша, рассматривая цветные стекла в окнах. — Во всяком случае, не мое, у меня такого точно не было.  
— Наверное, мое — этот город поначалу мне снился, — подсказал Макс. — Ну, не именно эта кофейня, а весь город, но все-таки...  
— Очень красивый! — похвалила его девушка.

* * *

Они всегда появлялись ближе к вечеру, как гости-с-историями, но неизменно исчезали до того, как возвращался Франк. Джейд и Джон — вот как их звали, и они действительно были «в некотором роде братом и сестрой», как это назвал Джон. Подробнее он объяснить отказался, сказав, что это очень сложно и он сам до конца не понял. Появлялись они теперь все чаще и все ближе к порогу кофейни — Макс даже шутил, что еще немного, и ребята проснутся во флигеле в своих постелях, а потом поймут, что всегда здесь жили. Джейд ответила тогда с лукавой улыбкой:  
— Если мы проснемся здесь, кто же будет двигать корабль через Желтый Ярд?

И Триша опять ничего не поняла.

* * *

Постепенно Макс с Джоном разговорились — особенно после того, как ребята начали помаленьку рассказывать о своей жизни наяву. Тогда и зашли эти разговоры про некую Игру — дети называли ее всегда так серьезно, будто она была самым важным событиям в их жизни.

— Мы просто поначалу не понимали, что это за Игра, какой в ней смысл, — объяснял однажды мальчишка, когда они с Максом сидели в зале, а Триша перебирала камешки для морского чая. — Мы все постигали на своей шкуре, можно сказать. Особенно я — я же начал первым, у меня даже ориентира, образца или инструкции по прохождению не было. Так что мы поступали наугад. Кто ж знал, что оно так все сложится?  
— Обычно ни у кого никогда нет всех карт на руках, — пожимает плечами Макс. — Вернее, я догадываюсь, у кого они всегда есть, но не буду говорить. Не сомневаюсь, что этот старый хитрый лис меня даже и сейчас слышит!

Джон в ответ только усмехается и качается на стуле. Длинный капюшон его костюма — он еще добрых метра два волочился по полу, даже когда парень стоял, будь Триша все еще кошкой, ух она бы всласть за ним погонялась — свернулся кольцами на полу, как дремлющая змея.

— Такие хитрецы всегда найдутся... А самым главным была цель. Мы ведь даже не знали, зачем начинаем играть! Думаю, только Роуз знала, ну, и Джейд, наверное, подсмотрела в облаках... Я не мог — я слишком долго спал и слишком поздно проснулся. А цель-то была — ни много ни мало — Вселенную создать. Которая потом, в конце игры, была бы нашим «призом». — Парнишка вздохнул. — Но мы все испортили.  
— Почему же?  
— Доолгая история. С одним опасным и вовремя не полученным подарком, неправильным выбором и собакой Джейд.

Джон замолкает, временно переключившись на лимонный пирог — до того, как Триша начала его печь, он весь изломался, отговаривал и уверял, что не стоит, а сейчас, гляди-ка, второй кусок уже приговорил. Макс же задумчиво смотрит в окно, водя чайной ложкой по столу, словно рисуя на столешнице иероглифы старинных заклинаний.

— Интересная эта ваша Игра, — наконец говорит он. — Неплохой способ отбора Вершителей.  
— Отбора кого? — Джон с недоумением смотрит на него.  
— Вершителей. Вспоминай, я уже рассказывал тебе про это.  
— А, та история... — Парнишка мгновенно меняется в лице и облегченно вздыхает. — Ну как же, как же, «те, у кого все желания исполняются, рано или поздно, так или иначе». Только я не понимаю, причем здесь Игра?  
— А при том, что единственное занятие, для которого Вершители идеально приспособлены — это придумывать миры. Причем не просто придумывать, а делать их материальными, настоящими, чтобы они были не только их собственными, а уже вроде как общими. Обычно это для них и труда никакого не составляет — я сам тому пример: пошел прогуляться ночью за ворота Кеттари, глядь — и появились тут два из моих любимых снов, парк и этот вот Город... Так и здесь то же самое.

Джон долго молчит, глядя на янтарные переливы чая в своей чашке.

— Наверное, ты прав... — наконец говорит он, поднимая глаза на собеседника, но снова неловко усмехаясь и опуская взгляд. — Опять я чувствую себя так, что ничего не понимаю, и мне проще согласиться. Сначала с Роуз, теперь с Ва... с тобой.  
— Будет у тебя еще время понять, — смеется Макс. — У меня было, так я сам потихоньку и понял. А вам сколько там еще лететь?  
— Еще два года... — мученически тянет парнишка. — Хорошо хоть к вам заходить можно, не так ску...

Тут у Триши вздрагивает рука, и миска с камешками летит на пол. Но до пола она не долетает — маленький, но сильный вихрь подхватывает ее и поднимает обратно на стойку. Триша с удивлением смотрит на гостей и ловит взглядом ободряющую улыбку Джона.  
— Аккуратнее надо быть.

* * *

В тот вечер дети не успевают исчезнуть на улицах Города до того, как явится Франк. Поэтому когда Джейд, с желтыми листьями в волосах и щенками тумана в охапке, появляется на пороге задней двери, Меламори и Триша уже накрывают на стол, перебрасываясь шутками, уже старыми и привычными, как пушистый теплый свитер, Макс и Джон опять затевают спор непонятно, наверное, и им самим о чем, а Франк вставляет свои комментарии, возясь с кофейными зернами и джезвой.

— Я опоздала к самой интересной части вечера? — интересуется Джейд и взвизгивает, когда один из щенков тумана лижет ее в щеку прохладным и мокрым языком.  
— Еще нет!  
— Но уже вот-вот, — отвечают ей почти одновременно Джон и Меламори и удивленно-смущенно глядят друг на друга. Вернее, Меламори удивлена, а вот Джон еще и смущен.

— Настало время историй, верно? — спрашивает Макс, когда Франк достает свои знаменитые часы. Тот кивает, улыбаясь в усы, и говорит как бы невзначай:  
— Ну, я думаю, нас не разочаруют наши новые гости?

Те переглядываются, и Джон неуверенно спрашивает:  
— А... можно одну историю на двоих? Она просто большая, даже не на двоих, а на четверых ее хватит.  
— Только не перебивайте друг друга, — усмехается Франк и переворачивает часы. Песок тонкой струйкой начинает пересыпаться, но ни в одной чаше он ни прибывает, ни убывает. Джейд заинтересованно наблюдает некоторое время, после чего тихо говорит себе под нос «Дэйву было бы интересно...». Джон тем временем пробует кофе — судя по его улыбке сразу обоим, и Трише, и Франку, ему понравилось — и начинает:

— История наша началась очень заурядно. Тогда — вы, наверное, не поверите — был мой тринадцатый день рождения, и вот уже третий день, как я ждал, когда придет посылка с бетой игры...

* * *

Полгода уже прошло, как эти гости — Джон и Джейд — не появлялись в «Кофейной гуще». Триша даже успела заскучать по ним. Потом приходили другие гости, были другие истории, но ту странную, длинную и запутанную историю — «историю о четырех детях и компьютерной игре», как ее назвала Джейд, Триша так и не забыла, как не забывала вообще ни одной из историй, когда-либо рассказанных здесь. К тому же, дети умудрились исчезнуть прямо из-за стола, досказав историю только до середины. Даже Франк удивился поначалу, а потом буркнул негромко: «Сновидцы, что с них взять...». Так кошка и узнала, кто же были их гости.  
И полгода их не было с того вечера.

Пока в один вечер колокольчик на парадной двери не зазвенел, приветствуя нового посетителя. Триша тогда была в погребе, за зеленым лимонадом бегала, так что успела только услышать голос, мелодичный и легкий, как ручей:  
— Извините, мои друзья случайно не здесь были? Девушка и парень, Джейд и Джон.  
И голос Франка:  
— Как же, были. Гостили здесь, даже кофе пили. Только давно их не было у нас, не знаете случайно, почему?

Тут Триша наконец выбралась из погреба с лимонадом — да и посмотреть на гостью не мешало бы. Она оказалась девушкой примерно того же возраста, что и их давние гости, светловолосая, с глубокими лиловыми глазами и какой-то уж слишком франковской улыбкой, как будто тоже все знает, или большую часть всего.

— Значит, я угадала, — снова улыбнулась она. — Не сомневалась ни секунды, что они здесь были.  
— А вы Роуз, верно? — спрашивает Меламори, и гостья в ответ кивает.  
— Именно так.


End file.
